An and Jay One Word One shots
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: The last of the trio, here are some one shots of An and Jay. (Warning! These are based off of my An, Ann n Anny High School fic universe, if you have not read it and have questions, I will be happy to answer them)
1. Even more words

**Vocabulary**

.

Jay wasn't a whizz with words, but when he told An that he loved her she knew that he meant it.

.

**Thanks**

.

An slumped over, defeated.

It wasn't fair. She had worked so hard on their Halloween costumes only to be beaten by two kids with signs around their necks with the words 'Nudists on Strike!' on them. An felt as if she was going to cry, Sheldon and April had really wanted to win and she let her precious babies down.

Then she felt two small hands tug on her jeans, and looked up to see her children's bright faces, "Thanks for making our costumes, Mommy!" April said cheerfully. "Yeah!" Sheldon agreed, "These are so cool!" he then lifted his arms over his head and shouted, "I AM A SLIME MUTANT FROM THE PLANET FRANK! FEAR ME HUMANS WITH HEADS OF HAIR-DOS!" April chuckled and made monster noises with her brother.

An smiled and felt her heart lighten. They may not have won, but they were happy and that was what was really important.

.

**Keys**

.

Jay was ecstatic, here he was, signing a lease on an apartment.

It made him feel so adult that he was getting his own place and paying bills with the money he had earned at his chef job at Selina's.

And an APARTMENT no less.

It'd been a big step from the trailer, not that he didn't like the trailer or anything, but still, it was bigger and had more space then the trailer, and he didn't have to share it with three other men.

The person he _was_ sharing it with, though, he could easily get used to living with.

An smiled eagerly as she handed over the last of her half of the paper work, bouncing in her seat. She was excited too, which made Jay feel even better about it.

Living together was a big step, but they were glad they were taking it.

Jay handed the last bit of completed paperwork over and the realtor handed them each a key.

"Enjoy your new home."

.

**Racing**

.

An walked through the parking lot, a little steamed, holding Sheldon's hand while Jay held April's, they were covered in fresh fish.

"We're sorry for racing shopping carts in the store, _again_, and getting banned, _again_." Jay said sadly.

"You all could have gotten hurt!" she scolded.

"We were just having a little fun with the kids!"

"We didn't win, though." Sheldon said sadly.

An sighed and scooped her son up, "Winning and Losing don't matter." She said simply, "As long as you have fun, everyone wins." She then scowled at all of them, "But it's not fun watching you guys crash into a display case of dead fish!"

They all winced then nodded as they continued making their way to the car.

.

**Nap**

.

Shelly refused to take a nap.

"April doesn't have to, so why should I?" he asked, sad that he'd have to go down for a nap alone.

"Because six year olds don't need naps." Jay explained for the up-teenth time, "five year olds do."

"I don't need a nap!" Sheldon said firmly, "I'm a big boy!"

An scooped him up and simply said, "okay then, no nap for you today." Jay looked at her, stunned while Sheldon cheered, "YAY! NOW I CAN PLAY WITH BIG SISTER SOME MORE!"

An put him down and walked back to her husband to watch their children play.

"Are you sure about this, An?" he asked her. An nodded, "Shelly will be tired after a while and take his nap later, it will be fine."

And, soon enough, Sheldon was curled up in a corner, snoring and drooling as he enjoyed his afternoon nap.

.

**Panties**

.

Jay had been doing the laundry when he found some tiny, lacy, pink underwear in April's pile. He squinted at it. Now, April was sixteen and old enough to be wearing that kind of thing, but Jay wasn't comfortable with that.

"April, can you come here, please?"

She did. Jay held up the panties, "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, I bought it at the mall yesterday and wanted to put it through the wash before wearing it, why?"

"Why is it so… uh, tiny?"

"It's not, Daddy, it covers everything it needs to."

Jay stretched it, obviously uncomfortable, "You sure about that?"

.

**Behavior**

.

"April is a bright and cheerful student, she's very popular among the other students and we all absolutely adore her."

"That's great!" An said cheerfully.

"There's just one little thing… last week there was an incident where a boy peeked under her skirt and she cried."

Jay began crushing the metal on the arms of his chair with his bare hands, "Sheldon, Andy and Allbert then attacked the boy and he is currently in the hospital for a broken nose and leg."

Jay relaxed a bit, "We were hoping you could ask the boys to tone it down a bit and to next time inform a teacher and we'll handle it from there."

After they talked a little more, Jay and An drove back home where Sam and Jamie had been babysitting April and Sheldon.

Jay took Sheldon aside, "Tell Allbert and Andy, next time some kid peeks under your sisters' skirt, hit him harder." Sheldon saluted him, "Sir, yes sir!"

.

**Art**

.

Their fridge was covered in it, from school art projects to drawings they did at home, An and Jay couldn't get enough of their five and six year old's work.

.

**Critique**

.

Jay nervously glanced at the occupants of the table, it was a new dish he had never tried before and hoped they would like it, after all, he trusted their taste buds more then his own, mainly because he was fearful that pride would overpower the pink dots on his tongue.

He hoped they'd like it, it would crush him if they didn't.

Three sauce covered faces smiled up at him, his beloved family giving him big smiles as they cried, "MORE PLEASE!"

.

**Headache**

.

An had a headache, which was rare, since she hardly ever got sick or stressed, but today was just one of those days, she had been yelled at by her new boss, someone had eaten the lunch Jay had made her that morning (even though it had her name on it), half the materials she had ordered still hadn't come in yet and she needed them to finish the set, her car had been scratched and she had gotten yelled at and honked at when she had stopped so she wouldn't hit a young child retrieving a ball that had rolled into the street on the way home.

She opened the door and walked inside, just wanting to bawl, her head was pounding from all the yelling and the lack of food. Jay had been sitting on the couch watching TV when he saw her expression.

"You have a bad day, An?" Jay asked, she nodded. "You wanna talk about it over some dinner?" he asked. An smiled gratefully and nodded again.

She was glad that Jay seemed to always know exactly what she needed to feel better.

.

**Blocked**

.

"I'm really sorry, April." A young boy with his brown hair cut in a bowl cut said sadly. He was sitting with April at her kitchen table, an empty sheet of paper in front of him. April gently patted him on his shoulder, making him blush a bit.

"It's okay, Oliver, all great writers have writers block." She said softly.

"But we always make our own comics on Sundays! How can we give them out to our families tomorrow, if I don't write them today?" He said, exasperated and guilty, "and how are you supposed to know what to draw if we don't have a story to tell?" he let his head fall flat on the table with a groan. An walked past, then stopped when she saw her distressed ten-year-old daughter and her best friend, "What's wrong with Oliver?" she asked.

"He has Writer's block." April said softly as she rubbed his back, "he's beating himself up over it."

An frowned at the news and thought for a moment, then smiled and dashed out of the room.

When she came back, she placed a monster claw from one of her older movies on the table, "Write something about this." She said cheerfully.

"Like what?" Oliver asked defeated, glancing up at her expectantly.

"Well, what kind of monster has this claw?" she asked him, "Does it shed it's claws or was this broken off in battle? Why would it fight?"

Oliver sat up and pondered her words for a moment before his eyes lit up, he turned to April, "April, we're gonna need the big box of crayons cause I think I finally got a good one!" he said excitedly, then looked up at An gratefully, "Thanks Mrs. Kanker!"

"Yeah, thanks Mom!" April agreed as she dashed to grab the big box of crayons from her mom's special art room.

An smiled, proud that she had defeated Oliver's writers block.

.

**Soundproof**

.

Jay came home late, he had to plan the menu for this week and he had been asked to go on Iron Chef again and had to plan his menu for that too.

He unlocked the door, guessing that his family was asleep, although he wished that he could've wished them all good night, he was happy just to have everyone home again since April was back home from college for the weekend.

He walked past the door to the basement, where Sheldon's room was, only to hear moaning and groaning and the bed creaking.

"Oh SHEEELLDDDONNN!" a familiar girl's voice cried out. Jay smiled, a little proud of his son as he quietly passed the door, figuring that he'd probably have to soundproof Sheldon's room, after all…

"That's my boy." He whispered.

He made his way upstairs and walked down the wall towards his bedroom, when he heard another set of creaks, groans and moans…

_Coming from __**April's**__ room._

"Ohh OLLLIVVVVEERRR!" he heard his daughter cry out.

Jay could hardly breath.

He had finally become okay with his daughter's lifelong best friend becoming her boyfriend, but _this_ was way out of his comfort zone.

This was his little girl having… having…

He couldn't even bare to think about it, yet it was happening!

An suddenly came out of their bedroom, looking tired as she glanced at her husband, "We're going to have to soundproof April's room." She said with a yawn.

.

Author's End note: and that was the last of the Trio, no comics of this yet, but hey, who knows?


	2. Even more words 2

**Poetry**

.

Fourteen-Year-Old Jay Kanker sat at his kitchen table, his buck teeth nibbling on the eraser of his stubby pencil.

Or at least, what was left of it…

He had been trying to write a love poem to An for a few hours now, and he was getting nowhere. There was a huge stack of crumpled up pieces of paper in the trashcan.

He had gotten the idea in class, of all places.

They had been talking about how Shakespeare wrote love poems, or sonnets or whatever and by the end of class, all the girls had agreed that they'd be impressed if a guy wrote them a poem that showed how much they cared.

A light bulb illuminated over his head when he heard this and he had been eager to get home and start writing and spent most of the school day imagining how her face would light up when she read it and how she'd be so touched by his words that she'd wonder why she had been so silly to not be his girlfriend sooner.

It hadn't occurred to him that putting his feelings down for An in the form of words would be so _hard_.

It probably was because he didn't know enough words to be able to properly describe her.

Or maybe he just didn't have enough pages.

He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering earlier when he had snagged a kiss from her before dashing home.

She had smelled like freshly roasted chicken and gravy. Yum.

His eyes popped open.

_That was it!_

A smile lit up his face as he began writing like the wind.

The next day, he slipped his poem into her locker, hoping she'd like it, then he quickly hid around the corner as the Ans arrived.

An opened her locker and looked surprised at the sheet of paper, she opened it and started to read.

A smile blossomed on her face as she read it, she then pulled the paper to her chest, her face flushed.

"What is it, Lumpy?" Anny asked.

An held out the paper for her best friends to read.

"You smell like freshly roasted chicken and gravy?" Anny read, confused.

"Your skin is the same beautiful shade of yellow that butter has on toast?" Double-N continued, just as puzzled as Anny.

"You're the milk to my bowl of Chunky Puffs?" they read in confused unison, making An swoon as her best friends glanced at each other, wondering who would write this stuff.

An bounced up and down happily, "It's the sweetest thing anyone ever wrote about me!" she cried excitedly.

"Well who wrote it?" Anny asked. "There's no name here." Double-N observed.

Jay's heart plummeted.

_HOW COULD HE HAVE FORGOTTEN TO WRITE HIS NAME ON THE BOTTOM?_

"I know who did it!" An said.

"Who?" Her friends asked in unison.

"My soulmate!" An joyfully declared.

Jay was so happy he was floating for the rest of the day.

.

**Alone**

.

Six-Year-Old An tossed and turned in her messy bed, she'd had a nightmare about those boys from her old kindergarten picking on her again.

Calling her stupid.

Calling her ugly.

Saying that she'd die alone because no one would ever want to marry her.

She flopped onto her back, hot tears beginning to billow from the corners of her eyes and spill down her cheeks.

'Boys are mean.' She thought.

Then the sweet blonde boy who had held her hand at the museum today popped into her mind.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and a smile curl up her cheeks.

She'd never had any nice interactions with the other gender, except for her baby brother and her dad, so his gentle manner and warm smile had been a totally new experience for her.

And she had loved every second of it.

She giggled, making her belly jiggle a bit as she remembered his happy buck-toothed grin.

It was so _cute_!

It was like a bunny rabbits!

Most boys' grins just looked evil to her, but his made her chest feel light and her smile curl farther up her cheeks.

And his laugh made her feel all bubbly inside, and not in a scary soapy way, but a happy one.

Ever since she had caught that dino head and kept it from falling on that blonde boy and the red haired one and blue haired one, he had looked at her in a way that made her feel special.

As if she was the only one in the room, in the building, in the whole world that mattered to him.

She had never felt special before, well, not in a good way like how she had felt today.

Speaking of feeling good…

She gingerly touched her lips and wished they would tingle again like they did when she kissed that boy.

She then let out a small squeal and rolled onto her side, happily covering her lips with her hands as it dawned on her that she had done today what yesterday would have seemed really gross to her…

She had _kissed_ a boy.

And she had really, _really_ liked it.

She smiled as she curled up in her sheets as she imagined kissing that blonde boy again.

As long as she had that blonde boy in her heart, she knew was never alone.

.

**Girls**

.

He never thought one could be strong.

_But she had lifted a heavy dino head with one arm._

He never thought one could be brave.

_But she had stood in front of him when that man was ready to get him._

He never thought one would make him feel so whole.

_But she did._

He never thought that one would turn his whole life upside down in one day.

_But she did._

And he never thought he'd feel so upset that he never told her his name.

_But he did._

Now he wondered if he'd ever see her again.

_I will_. He decided.

.

**Smile**

.

Jay made some funny faces with those buck teeth of his, but An's favorite was the special smile he'd give her whenever he saw her.

.

**Blood**

.

Despite her love of old monster and horror movies, An was scared of blood.

She knew that, in the movies, it wasn't real, it was ketchup or cocoa powder, and that the actors were perfectly fine.

But when she saw blood in real life it made her feel sick and dizzy.

Especially when it was her own.

She shook as she looked at her scraped knee, a little blood beginning to come to the surface. An felt tears begin to pour down her cheeks as her stomach began tying itself into knots.

"An? Are you okay?"

She looked up into a face that filled her with fear.

Jay Kanker's.

But, his face wasn't pulled into a mischievous grin but in one of concern as he fished around the pockets of his bright red shorts, until he finally pulled out a band-aid, feeling triumphant.

He then carefully put it on her knee and gently kissed it.

"There!" he declared, "All better!"

An gave him a watery smile and a hug.

"Thank you Jay." She murmured, not realizing that his face was now bright crimson.

.

Author's Note: Poetry one is now a comic on my deviant art!


	3. Even more words 3

**Smoke**

.

It billowed from the oven as April and Sheldon began to panic,

An and Jay dashed into the room and quickly dealt with the giant burning hockey puck in the oven.

When it was finally out and they had stopped the fire alarm from screeching, they looked at their children, who gave them sheepish buck toothed smiles as they chucked nervously and said,

"Happy Anniversary?"

.

**Birds**

.

An liked birds

She liked chickens and humming birds and crows and all sorts of birds.

So it seemed almost fitting that she was dating a boy named 'Jay'.

.

**Son**

.

Sheldon smiled as he put the costume he had made on and slunk around the studio where his mother worked, he hoped she'd like it, he worked super hard to make it scary.

He found a good hiding spot and waited eagerly for her to arrive back from the bathroom, his hands over his mouth in an attempt to hold in his chuckles.

When An returned, she looked back and forth for Sheldon, but didn't see him, her heart caught in her throat.

He was only four, he couldn't have gotten too far, right?

Oh Good Gravy,

Did someone kidnap him?

Was he okay?

Where was her baby?!

Then Sheldon popped out from behind a prop and shouted 'RAWR!' making her jump and turn around to see him covered in tin foil, "I AM A TIN FOIL MONSTER!" he shouted, "FEAR ME, PUNY HUMANS!"

An took a few breaths and felt her heart slow to normal as she let out a sigh of relief that her little Shelly was okay.

"Did I scare you, Mommy?" he asked, eager to know if his costume had been good.

"Yes you did." She said, pulling her baby into her arms, "More then you know."

Sheldon had been beaming all the way home, proud that he was as good a monster maker as his mom.

.

**Daughter**

.

Ah, Take Your Daughter to Work day,

A noble tradition,

Although whoever came up with it probably didn't consider how difficult it would be for a five year old to not get trampled in a busy restaurant's kitchen.

Luckily, April was smart and stayed out of the way of the waiters and waitresses as they scooped up platters of food to take to the customers.

She stuck close to the ovens, which made Jay a little nervous, so he asked the three chefs-in-training to keep an eye out for her.

Then the lunch rush came in and Jay had to stay focused on his tasks, nearly forgetting that his daughter was even there until the rush was over and he was taking a break near the back of the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hands and his stomach growling at him, reminding him that he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Then April walked up to him and handed him a nice looking sandwich that was plated beautifully, "Look, Daddy!" she said proudly, "_I_ made _you_ lunch today!"

Jay smiled and pulled her onto his lap, "Yes you did, April, Thank you, I was really hungry."

He gave her a peck on the forehead that made her flush and then dug into his lovely lunch.

.

**Hair**

.

Jamie stood in front of a mirror, her beautiful white gown making her look like a princess.

Which was fitting since it was her wedding day.

She looked at her reflection, feeling foolish, she had something new, the gown, but she had forgotten something borrowed and something blue!

She bit back a sob, she couldn't cry, she'd mess up her make up and have red puffy eyes in all the pictures, but she couldn't help it, how could she have forgotten such a classic tradition until just now?

"Jamie?" a familiar voice called in.

"An?" Jamie cried, turning to look at her future sister-in-law.

The moment An saw Jamie's expression, she was alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot something borrowed and something blue!" she cried, "It's good luck to have all three and I completely forgot about it!"

An smiled, "That's why I'm here!" she said, holding out a box, "I have something borrowed _and_ blue for you!" She placed the box on the table beside her and opened it, Jamie gasped.

It was a beautiful set of sapphire and pearl hair pins

"Every woman who marries into our family has worn it." An informed her as she then delicately pulled Jamie's hair into the same twisted bun that Jamie had worn on her first date with Sam so many years ago and cautiously placed the pins in her hair, "It was my great-great-great-great-great-great grandma's!"

When she was done, she stepped back and let Jamie see how she looked.

Jamie gasped at her reflection, then smiled and hugged An tight,

"Thank you An."

An hugged back,

"It was no problem, Baby Sister-in-law."

.

**Story**

.

Oliver and April were bouncing in their seats at the kitchen table, they had decided to enter a comic contest advertised in one of Sheldon's favorite comic books, and they had finally gotten a letter back from the contest people.

They opened the envelope slowly, as to savior the moment they learned that…

"We're sorry to inform you that your entry did not win."

Oliver and April looked at the letter, heartbroken.

They had spent _weeks_ coming up with the perfect storyline and had planned out every detail in each panel, working day and night to make it the best comic ever so they could become famous in the comic book world.

An ran over, excited, "Did you win?" she asked eagerly.

April looked up at her mom, crushed, "No." she said sadly.

"Maybe we're not that good at story-telling after all." Oliver mumbled, crestfallen.

"I wouldn't say that." An said, holding up a copy of their comic, "Because I showed this to my boss and he thinks it'd make a good _movie_."

Oliver and April's heads shot up, smiles crawling up their faces, "Really?" they asked in unison.

"Uh huh!" An said, "He wants me to draw out a design for the sets and a costume for the monster, so I'm gonna need your help."

"Okay!" they cheered as An lead them to her art room, feeling pretty darn pleased with themselves.

Who knows, maybe their stories were more suited to movies then comics.

.

**Babysitter**

.

Sam and Jamie looked at their two daughters, "We want you two to be good for your babysitter, okay?" Sam said to them.

"We don't need a babysitter!" Their eleven-year-old daughter, Jasmine snapped, her arms folded across her chest.

"No babysitters!" their five year old, Stella, agreed, stomping her foot.

"Really?" Jamie asked with a smile curling up her face, "Because I think you're gonna like this one!"

"Yeah right!" Jasmine snapped, Stella 'hmph'ed in agreement with her older sister.

Then doorbell rang.

"That must be him now."

Jasmine and Stella stood firmly, their faces contorted into determined snarls.

They didn't want nor need a babysitter and nothing their parents could say or do was gonna change that.

Then Sheldon walked into the room and the girls eyes widened.

"Hiya baby cousins!" the seventeen year old greeted joyfully, "Are we having a funny face contest?" he asked, then twisted his own into an expression that made the two little girls roar with laughter before racing towards him, shouting,

"SHELLY! SHELLY! SHELLY! SHELLY!" and leaping into his arms.

Sheldon cuddled the little girls, "Sheldon is happy to see you two too."

He really was, Jasmine and Stella were like little sisters to him and April, the only reason April didn't come too was that she had finals.

"Thank you again, Shelly." Sam said, putting his arm around his wife, "We're leaving our girls in your capable hands."

Sheldon made a serious face and gently took his younger cousins hands and pulled them to his forehead, saluting his uncle with their hands, "You can count on Private Do Not Enter, sir!" he said, making the little ones laugh.

"We know we can." Jamie said, leading Sam out the door while Sheldon then asked, "WHO WANTS TO DRAW A FACE ON MY BELLY AND WATCH ME MAKE IT DANCE?"

"ME! ME!"

"I DO, I DO!"

.

**Secret**

.

An was walking past April's room, when she saw her sixteen year old daughter snuggling a photo with a loving smile on her face.

"April? What are you doing?"

April flushed and quickly shoved the picture under her pillow, "Nothing!" she fibbed.

Now, An still wasn't the darkest crayon in the tv tray, but she knew right away that her daughter was lying.

An walked inside April's room and sat down beside her, "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

April bit her lip, then sighed as she pulled out the picture, revealing it to be her best friend, Oliver.

"I realized I have a crush on my best friend in the whole wide world." She said sadly.

"So?"

"So! What am I gonna do?"

"Tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back? What if we _do_ go out and then break up and stop being friends? What if…"

An gently took her daughter's hand and said, "When your dad and I were younger, I was scared to show my feelings too." She pulled her daughter into a comforting hug, "You'll never know the answers to those questions until you tell him, and even if he doesn't feel that way about you, you two can still be friends."

April gave her mom a squeeze as she buried her face into her mom's chest,

"Promise you won't tell Dad?" she murmured.

An smiled, "Your secret is safe with me."

.

**Fixed**

.

The man who was supposed to fix the air conditioner was two hours late and the heat was becoming unbearable.

It was a hundred degrees outside, but it felt twice as hot in the house. Jay hovered by the door, waiting for the repairman to arrive while An watched the ice cubes that she had_ just _put into her glass of lemonade melt.

Sheldon was lying on the couch, sweating profusely, and April was next to him, checking her phone every two seconds, "Where is he?" she moaned.

"Huh?" her brother replied in a tired tone.

"Oliver, he was supposed to bring his old box fan to help cool us off while we waited." April explained.

Jay looked at his daughter, "It's possible that he came two feet near our house and got a second degree burn." He said flatly, annoyed that the repairman was not only late, but that now their only source of temporary relief was late too.

At that moment, a loud crash was heard and the air conditioner hummed to life and cold air began to blow into the house.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" An cried from the kitchen.

Then the doorbell rang, Jay threw the door open to see Oliver looking ashamed of himself, "Hi Mr. Kanker. Uh… You see, I kinda tripped on my way over here and… accidently threw my box fan at your air conditioner…" he looked up at the shocked faces of the Kanker family before him.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, holding up his hands in his defense, only for April to rush into his arms and give him a big kiss on the lips, stunning her brother and father. Making Oliver go a little limp and his eyes glaze over with glee and a smile curl up his lips.

"Oliver, you fixed our air conditioner!" she cried when they finally parted.

"I did what now?" he asked dreamily.

.


	4. Even More Words 4

**Aunt**

.

"April! Shelly! Look whose come for a visit!" An called from the front door to the living room, where they had been playing with Jay. The three and four year olds leaned towards the doorway, peaking to see who was there.

They brightened when they saw who it was and raced over to see them, "Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!" they cheered before latching on to his legs and laughing as he awkwardly walked further into the house with them still hanging onto him.

"I brought Jamie with me today too." Sam told them and pointed to Jamie in the doorway, she smiled and waved at the two, she loved April and Sheldon and loved to come over and play with them.

Their smiles grew as they released their uncle and ran towards her, chanting, "Aunt Jamie! Aunt Jamie!" before hugging her legs too, not noticing her face had turned bright red.

An and Jay quickly scooped them up, looking embarrassed and quickly apologized. Jamie was about to wave them off when Sam said, "Uh, actually…"

Then pulled a small box out of his pocket and walked over to her and got down on one knee and revealed a beautiful ring inside the box

"Would you like to be Aunt Jamie?" he asked her.

.

**Award**

.

Jay stood there on stage, stunned.

He couldn't believe it.

He had won.

He had WON!

"Let's give it up for the New Iron Chef!" the announcer shouted as he grabbed Jay's hand as he rose it into the air as the audience cheered, his friends and family cheering for him, An was the loudest though. He smiled as he rose his other hand into the air, enjoying his victory.

The announcer released him and he shook hands with his opponent and was awarded a plaque that declared that he was the winner of Iron Chef.

His friends and family were allowed on stage to congratulate him and praise him, An was ahead of the others as she leapt into his arms, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" she cried.

Jay gave her a brief hug then did what he had promised himself he'd do when this was over.

"An?"

"Yeah Jay?"

He then pulled out the box from his back pocket and opened it,

"Would you marry me?"

An's face quickly went from surprise to overjoyed.

"YES!" she shouted as she launched herself back into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

Jay smiled.

No award would ever make him feel as happy as An just did.

.

**Pet**

.

Eight year old Sheldon sniffled as he walked out of the animal shelter, holding his dad's hand.

"But why, Dad? Why couldn't we keep the bunny? I took good care of it!" he sobbed.

Jay moved them away from the door and held him tight, "I know you did, Shelly, but you and your Mom were allergic to it. We couldn't keep it if it made you and your mom have trouble breathing." He said softly.

Sheldon sniffled sadly, but nodded in understanding, he then held his dad's hand all the way home.

When they got inside, An smiled and said, "Sheldon, go up to April's room, she has something exciting to tell you."

Sheldon was confused but obeyed, and headed up the stairs.

When he got to April's open bedroom door, he looked in, then tilted his head in confusion.

"Why do you have an egg in your room?" he asked her.

April smiled, "It's an incubator, it's for my science class. We each got an egg that will hatch into a baby chick! Isn't that great, Shelly? We can have a pet chicken!"

Sheldon and April held hands and jumped up and down in a circle happily chanting about their new pet with their parents watching from the doorway, smiling.

.

**Flowers**

.

An looked at Jay as if he'd gone crazy.

"Why did you put that flower in the soup?" she asked him, bewildered.

"It's part of the recipe, An, lavender isn't just a flower, people use it in food and eat it too." Jay explained.

An held up the light purple flower for a moment, studying it, then shoved the whole thing in her mouth and ate it whole.

"Needs salt." She said plainly.

.

**Jawbreakers**

.

An had no idea what they were, but they sounded like they hurt, she had no idea why her new friend Anny was so happy about when her mom said that she got two for her and 'your new best friend.'

An had flushed at the 'best friend' part though.

An had never had a friend in general, let alone a best friend.

"Hey, Anny?" she asked in a soft voice as Anny pulled her into the kitchen.

"Yeah An?"

"Was what your mom said true?"

Anny hopped up a step ladder and grabbed two very large white orbs off the kitchen counter, "Yeah, look at these beauties!" she cried, holding one out to An.

"Not that, about me being your best friend." An clarified, Anny looked at her as if she was being silly, "No duh, why do you think my mom got um?"

"Huh?"

"My sister said that Jawbreakers are the best candy ever because they taste better when you're with your best friends." She shoved the candy into her and An's mouths and smiled, "And she was right, it tastes AMAZING now that I'm eating it with you!"

An flushed as she savored the scarily named candy her best friend had just shoved into her mouth.

It was sweet, but in a different way then chocolate or her family's monkey bread, it made her feel energized, yet relaxed at the same time, she had never had one before, since her parents hardly ever bought her candy, so she had no idea whether or not it was sweeter then it would have been if she had eaten it alone.

But she was happy enjoying the candy with Anny. She then asked, "If it's the best candy to eat with your best friends, does this mean we need another best friend to enjoy it with?"

Anny gave her a lopsided smile (due to the large jawbreaker in her mouth), "I guess so, An, but we can't just pick anyone, she has to be like us!"

"So her name has to be An too?"

Anny smiled, "No, but if we find another An, we'll definitely make her our third best friend, sound good, An?"

An smiled at the thought of having not one, but _two_ best friends to play with and share candy with.

"Sounds good to me, Anny!"

.

**Book**

.

Jay looked up from the baby book Double-N had given him and watched as An stared down at her own book, determined to absorb as much information as possible from each page, then checking on their fake baby 'Sheldon' before reading the next one.

It was cute how she was multi-tasking, then again, he thought everything she did was cute.

She then noticed him watching her and he dove his head back into the book, blushing that he had been caught. He glanced back up to see her looking at him with a serious expression on her face,

"You think we'll be good parents one day, Jay?"

Steam screamed out of his ears and his face turned crimson, his heart was beating a million miles a minute as he let the idea of him having a family with An fill his mind.

"Yeah." He said dreamily, "I think we'll be great parents, An."

.

**Clothes**

.

An and April had been going through her old clothes, seeing what they could donate to the homeless shelter when April had spotted An's wedding dress.

"Can you put it on? Please Mom?" she had asked, holding it to her.

An happily obliged, smiling when she learned that it still fit perfectly.

She twirled around so April could see how the whole dress fit and looked, her little girl gushing about how great she looked.

"An! April! We're gonna take some of Sheldon's old stuff to the shelter, you ready to…" he froze at the sight of his wife in her wedding dress while dancing with her daughter, his face turned red and he then ushered April out of the room, "April, why don't you and Shelly go outside and play?"

"But we weren't done…"

"Shelly! Take your sister outside to play!" Jay cried down the hall. Sheldon happily walked up to his sister and said "Come on, April, we can take Penelope on a walk to visit Mrs. Rachel's chickens!"

April brightened and cried, "Okay!" and happily dashed downstairs to fetch their pet chicken while their dad carried their mom bridal style back into their room and locked the door.

.

**Grandma**

.

Angela picked up the phone, she had just got home from the store and was about to start unloading the bags that were perched on the kitchen counter when the phone had rang.

"Hello?"

"MISS ANGELA! AN'S GONE INTO LABOR!" Anny shrieked into the phone, "WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE HOSPITAL NOW AND DOUBLE-N IS HELPING HER WHEN SHE CAN, BUT WE FORGOT HER BAG AND STUFF!"

Angela straightened, "Don't worry about that, I'll have Sam get that, I'll meet you at the hospital, where are you now?"

"We're on the bridge..."

"Anny?" An's voice was high pitched and she could hear her breathing like she was supposed to, "Can I talk to my mom?"

"Sure An, here."

"Mommy?" An's voice was pained and frightened.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"It hurts…" she sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know."

"You're doing great, An." Ann's voice said in a soothing voice.

"An, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffled.

"You are going to have a beautiful baby girl and you will be a wonderful mother, I know it hurts, but trust me, it'll all be worth it when you hold your little girl for the first time." Angela murmured softly, then smiled "I should know."

An chuckled a bit, then said, "Mommy?"

"Yes, An?"

"You'll be a great Grandma." She said.

Angela smiled, "Thank you, Sweetheart, I'll see you at the hospital, alright?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, An."

.


End file.
